


I Don't Like Ur Ghoulfriend

by RosebudBasilton



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Really Character Death, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and then kevin cries, but also kevin is kinda baiting himself ya feel, constant kandreil baiting, haunted house au, he's just sleeping :), idk what to tell you except that thea is a ghost and they fuck, im sorry it was for plot, just good old fashioned ghost sex!!!, kevin is protecting the foxes from ghouls and demons, slumber parties, they get down nd dirty, well like it's foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosebudBasilton/pseuds/RosebudBasilton
Summary: The Foxes go thrill-seeking in a haunted house. Kevin is trying to mend a constantly breaking heart. Thea thinks she might be able to help.





	1. feel so tired but you can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have a WIP. no i havent finished the update for it. this is NOT my best work bc i have writer's block atm.
> 
> sexy times arent explicit on the account of me being a virgin, love u, bye

The Foxes were all piled into one room, bodies pressed against one another and limbs overlapping, staring up at the ceiling. It was a bad idea to visit a haunted house on Halloween, but it was worse for them to all go at once. Neil had rolled up close to Andrew and nestled into his chest. Matt and Dan were wrapped around each other almost desperately. Renee was holding Allison and stroking her hair. Nicky and Aaron stuck close to each other, occasionally reciting prayer under their breath.

Kevin lay off to the side and wondered how he got into this mess. The ghosts in this place were awful to deal with, not to mention the show they were putting on for their uninvited guests. These spirits were pissed off, vengeful, and stronger than any other night of the year. Kevin was tired, undead, and about to smack someone.

“You know, it’s a shame you’re on duty tonight,” one particularly friendly ghost mentioned, sidling up beside him with a sultry grin. “Would love some alone time with you.”

She was pretty, and this whole scene was getting depressing, so the offer of a distraction was tempting. A bunch of adults all having a slumber party in the home of so many traumatised spirits – Kevin was beginning to hate his role here. He should just let the house engulf his friends for their trespassing.

“I can’t leave,” Kevin told the spirit.

Her name was Thea. She was stuck in a 22 year old's body after a fight with her boyfriend in 1973 had led her to this house and trapped her until she lost her hold on the corporeal world. There was a lost memory in her eyes any time she spoke about it.

This wasn’t the first time her and Kevin had met. When Andrew and Allison went scoping out haunted places with Kevin, Thea had played tricks on them – knocking vases over, dancing on the stairs, laughing at her own shenanigans as she tried to get Kevin’s attention. It worked, too. The group separated and Kevin was happy to spend 10 or 15 minutes alone with Thea in the (deeply haunted) master bedroom. Being of two realms had its perks.

“Do you want me to scare them off?” Thea suggested. “The blond one, short and stocky. Armbands. I could go and poke his face until he pisses himself.”

The idea of Andrew pissing himself was tempting.

“It’s one night,” Kevin reasoned.

“It’s _annoying_.” Thea stood up, just shy of making herself visible to the group. “_I live here!”_

Her voice rang out through the walls and shook the almost sleeping party members their cores. “What was that?!” Dan panicked.

“Uh, the wind,” Kevin answered, equally as panicked and for a whole different reason. Thea’s hands were on his chest. She was sitting on his lap. The whole team was there but Kevin could _not_ have been more into this.

“Oh, voyeur?” Thea whispered. The team was rattled again, though all they heard was a whistle of wind. She laughed again. “_I’m keeping this one!_”

Nicky screamed. Kevin had a hard time keeping himself composed.

“I have to protect them,” Kevin muttered, unheard over all the commotion. “Thea, you know what happens in this house.”

“The Beast hasn’t been here for months,” Thea explained, moving her hands over his body. “10 minutes won’t kill anyone.”

Kevin still shook his head. “I want more than 10 minutes, that’s the problem.”

Thea smiled. “I’ll give them a game then, hm?”

Not entirely sure of what that meant, Kevin was alarmed when a shriek erupted from Thea’s mouth.

“_This one is mine!_” She declared, before dragging Kevin into the fireplace at lightning speed.

The Foxes all scrambled for him, but Thea was stronger and faster. She took him up to the master bedroom once again and threw him to the bed. In under a moment, her lips were on his and his shirt was on the ground. She was whispering disgusting things to him, about how excited it made him to be so publicly fondled.

“What is it, hm?” She asked. “Is it the feeling of proving them wrong? I heard what they say about you and your love life. Did you just want them to see you be so desirable? Or did you want to be humiliated, a shaking fool in front of them?”

Kevin lay down and let Thea work over him. Her mouth was everywhere, it felt like. Her hands were so gentle and teasing.

“I thought the blond one would make you angry,” she went on. “I can hear all of your thoughts, Kev. I know you wish you could have him.”

“D-doesn’t matter right now.” Andrew was as good as a fantasy when Thea was rocking on Kevin’s cock like this. “He has a boyfriend.”

“So, date both of them,” Thea answered, undoing Kevin’s jeans. “You’ve got two hands. Use them.”

And Kevin did. He pulled Thea up again so her mouth was on his. “When would I have time for you, though?”

“Oh, ghost hunter. You’re terrible.”

-

Afterwards, with Thea and Kevin both blissed out and lying back on the bed, some frantic voices could be heard calling for Kevin through the hallways, banging on doors. Thea sighed, glancing over at Kevin. The slope of his nose and his plush lips were something she dreamed of when the house was quiet. She wished she could follow him home and live a normal life with him.

“I guess that’s me,” Kevin said. “Gee. They took their time.”

“They were scared. It’s what I do,” Thea quipped sadly.

At the tone of her voice, Kevin sighed and kissed Thea again. “I’ll come back soon. I promise.”

There was knocking on their door, though it was locked. Thea had to think quickly. She pressed her forehead to his. “You need an alibi.”

“Wha-?” Kevin collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

Eventually, Kevin’s friends opened the door and spotted his limp body lying on the bed. Thea watched from the corner as Andrew stormed forward, checked his pulse and huffed.

“It would have been easier if they’d killed you,” he muttered.

Thea didn’t react (partly because she agreed) but she felt her heart ache as she watched Kevin be taken away from her.


	2. Squeeze a Little Tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex is graphic now bc im no longer a virgin

The Foxes all clambered to ask Kevin what had happened that night, but he pushed them all off in favour of laying in his bed in silence for a day. There was still a sensation of Thea’s hands on his body, kissing his face, groping him through his clothes—

And still a deep pit in his heart where he found himself hopelessly in love with three people he couldn’t have.

He saw the way Andrew and Neil orbited around one another and wished he could be swept into that. He longed for Andrew especially. There was something about his strength and loyalty that made Kevin melt; the fantasy of being protected, not by a deal, but because he was wanted.

Neil was just gorgeous. He was everything Kevin wished he could touch. Ruddy auburn curls and a smile that had cracked once and been unshakeable since. Kevin wished he could kiss him, just once, to get it out of his system. Even though they wouldn’t admit it, Kevin could see Andrew and Neil were in love, which meant Kevin would only ever be a spare part of their mechanics. Still, the thought of sitting between them, being  _ wanted  _ by people he loved so much — it ached.

And Thea. She was a whirlwind. Everything about her swept Kevin’s mind into a frenzy — he could barely think when he was around her. It was terrifying and intoxicating, and he wondered why he kept going back. She was kind, though. Sweet. She had been so lonely, having died on her own many years ago. That was just why Kevin could never be with her. She was a ghost — barely tangible. To fall in love any further would mean he had to give up the rest of his half-lived life.

But she loved him back. Wasn’t that just poetic.

Kevin’s fatal flaw was his desire to be needed. He had been lonely, all his life, and he didn’t want to live like that anymore. Nothing he did changed it, though.

Some may call coming back to life a merciful thing. Kevin was convinced it was a cruel curse. He was ready to die alone, he counted the pills to make sure it would work. He gave people no reason to look for him, forging different stories of how he was spending his evening — studying, practicing, going on a date — whatever it took to get his heart to stop beating.

Then, he’d woken up to a headache and he could see an entourage of ghosts standing over him. The rest of the story was just a joke, as far as Kevin was concerned. He’d cheated death and ended up more depressed than ever.

After a few hours of lamenting on his own, Andrew and Neil came fumbling through the door, hands all over each other, tongues down each other’s throats. The image made Kevin’s heart swell and his head spin, before he realised it was something he wasn’t a part of. Something he couldn’t have.

He got up loudly, just to make his presence known. Neil whipped his head around, startled. 

“Oh, Kev,” he panted. Andrew kept his hands on Neil’s waist. Kevin could imagine the way Andrew’s hot breath would feel against Neil’s neck, one degree away from being kissed. “Didn’t see you there.”

“I guessed,” Kevin grumbled, pushing past them and leaving the dorm. 

He wasn’t called after, of course.

-

When he barged into Thea’s haunt, she was waiting on the stairs as usual. This time, though, she looked shaken. Concerned.

“I heard you from down the street,” she said. “I— Kevin, are you okay?”

He took long strides toward her and caught her face in his hands, kissing her fiercely, deeply, all the ways he’d seen Andrew do to Neil.

When he broke away, it was because Thea had taken them to the master bedroom once more and was pushing him onto the bed. 

“What happened?” She asked. 

Kevin sat up, breathing heavily. “Nothing.”

It was honest, and it was a lie. Nothing had happened, nothing was  _ ever  _ happening. He pulled Thea to him and wished she was warm. He rested his hands on her ass and kissed her again.

“You’re a terrible storyteller, ghosthunter,” she grinned. “Those boys really send your head spinning, don’t they?”

“Not that they’d ever notice.”

Kevin pulled her legs apart and touched her through her pants — a forever outdated pair of culottes from a time Kevin never knew. She breathed shakily.

“Take them off,” Kevin requested. 

“ _ Please _ , he says, instead of treating me like a pet.”

“ _ Please,  _ Thea. Want you.”

_ No you don’t _ , she thought loudly, specifically so Kevin would hear.  _ Let’s not talk about it, though. _

She was grinding against him, even as she pulled her blouse over her head and unhooked her bra. Kevin worshipped her body. Everything about her silky dark skin was hypnotic. He kissed over her chest and sucked a hickey on her breast. She moaned, gripped Kevin’s hair and sent him wild.

Once they were both naked, Kevin placed Thea on her back and pressed his fingers to her pussy, stroking her gently for a while before pressing inside and fingering her hard. They’d done this so many times, in so many variations, that Kevin did what Thea wanted without having to speak. She whined and whimpered when he slowed down, just to tease her, and moaned high and keening when he pressed against her harder.

“God, Kevin—” She bit out. “Just fuck me. Please.”

“Whatever you say, ghost,” he whispered, taking his fingers away and kissing her again. 

He wanted to say it. Wanted to tell her that he loved her. It was redundant, though. She could hear him thinking it, and she’d never said it back. It made Kevin’s stomach feel empty and his heart sting, but he had other things to think about.

He pressed his cock inside her and drank in her gasps. For the next while, at least, he could feel alive.

It was slow, at first, because Kevin wanted to live in that moment. He wanted to hold her, tighter still, and be utterly vulnerable with her.

_ I love you _ , he thought, just as he began to press in harder.

_ I love you _ , he thought, when she was gripping her hair again, saying his name.

_ I love you _ , he thought, letting himself believe this was something sustainable. Something normal.

He came hard, his head falling onto her shoulder as he moaned out her name and felt her clench around him.

She finished soon after, mouth on Kevin’s and her jaw dropping with a choked groan. 

The high was over too quickly. They stayed like that, laying together, breathing hard into the quiet. The absence of feeling hit Kevin too hard, and he felt himself wishing to be alone. He wanted to cry. 

_ It’s okay _ , Thea pressed into his mind.  _ I get it. It’s okay. _

“No, you don’t get it,” Kevin whispered. “I tell you the same thing, every time I see you, but you don’t—”

Reciprocate. Say it back. Tell me you love me.

“It’s not your fault,” he added. “I’m...not easy. And I’m certainly not worth the effort. I just thought...no.”

“Kevin—”

“I can’t do this anymore, Thea.”

“ _ Kevin. _ ”

“Please, just let me go.”

“Kevin, I do love you,” she whispered. “Fuck, how can I not? But you— you have a life outside this house. You have to live it.”

Kevin just shrugged, though, unable to hide the tears in his eyes. “I don’t know how. At least when I’m here, it’s far away from everything else that hurts.”

_ But not being able to have you, love you, live out my life with you...that hurts more, now. _

Thea pressed her forehead to his.  _ I’m sorry. I love you. _

Kevin moved away and dressed himself in silence, uncomfortable and mourning.

“I’ll walk you out,” Thea said.

“No,” he responded. “See you, Thea.”

“When?”

Kevin just shrugged and made his way back to the dorms.


	3. won't you take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't ask me what's going on here, i literally do not have a clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had such a clear plan for this and then i decided 'fuck that' and wrote this. still not sure what exactly happened

He wasn’t sure how he was convinced to go back to the abandoned house again, but Kevin found himself walking through the doors with the team once more, unbothered by the gaut eyes that followed him and Thea’s forlorn stare as she watched him from the staircase. He was too tired to smile, or even acknowledge her. He was too tired to do much those days. It had been a week since he walked away from Thea, and with every lonely night, every lingering stare he gave to Andrew and Neil’s relationship, he grew more lethargic, trudging through the hours of classes and practice as though time was pulling at his skin. He knew Thea was staring, trying to get his attention, but his mind had blocked out her attempts to speak with him.

The Foxes set up their camp once more, Kevin staying by the fireplace as he had before. His teammates all eyed warily — he wasn’t himself anymore.

Andrew and Neil curled up next to each other, perfectly unbothered, making small conversation and not seeing how Kevin gazed at their hands, intertwined, in love.

Kevin wished he could be in love, but it always came with a cost.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Thea told him, settling behind him. “Kevin, it isn’t safe right now.”

He was still staring. So tired.

“Kevin, I’m serious. The Beast is back. He’s angry.”

If Kevin couldn’t be wanted, did he have any right to want something? 

“Kevin. You’re not okay,” Thea insisted. “I can hear it, asshole. Your heart is slowing down.”

And that was true. It had slowly been missing beats since he left the house and Thea behind. Kevin pressed two fingers to his throat, mechanically, and felt the somber march of a breaking heart.

“It’s okay,” he told Thea, too quiet to be heard by anyone else. 

There was a shadow on the wall, moving over the team, white eyes staring down at them as the Foxes all joyfully ignored the haunts of the house. The Beast was in the room with them, searching for sacrifice. 

“If he wants someone, he can take me,” Kevin decided. “I’m already dying again. It won’t matter.”

“It  _ will _ ,” Thea insisted, her voice carrying through the room. The Foxes bristled, and the shadow above them swept itself a way, taking the candlelight with him. “Kevin, you can’t just throw this all away. I won’t let you.”

The team was already packing up in a burst of panic, moving past and around Kevin to get out of the house. Through the weight of his limbs, Kevin stood as well, following the Foxes to the foyer, but turning to face the Beast, standing at the top of the stairs. He was smaller than Kevin had thought, only just taller than a grown man, pitch black like a void of light, waiting.

“Kevin, what are you doing?” Nicky asked. “Let’s go, come on.”

Thea stood in front of Kevin, between him and the Beast, and silently begged him to go. Kevin looked at Nicky. “I’m going to stay.”

Others were looking at him now, exclamations of confusion circling them. Kevin could hear someone — Andrew — outside, asking what was going on. Kevin’s heart missed one more beat.

“I’ve been dead a long time,” Kevin admitted. There was a pull of time at his skin and bones, the words causing him to wither and rot before his friends. “I just didn’t have the heart to tell you.”

Thea gently held Kevin from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades, now almost completely bone. She whispered a prayer that Kevin didn’t recognise and begged him not to go upstairs, but Kevin had made his mind up.

His team were horrified, crying as the door slammed shut, locking them out. Someone was banging to be let in, and it was clear when they started yelling that it was Andrew and Neil. Thea tried to tell Kevin that they wanted him to stay, but he knew the damage to his life was already done. He took her hands away from his body and moved past her, taking the stairs to meet the Beast.

“You can’t have my friends,” Kevin said, “but you can have me.”

“No fun when it’s dying,” the Beast responded, voice coming from all the walls and floorboards. “No fun when it wants it.”

“You can’t have them,” Kevin repeated. 

The Beast tilted his head to the side and reached out a hand that seemed to form itself in midair. He placed it on Kevin bare heart and hummed.

“Full,” he said. “Too full.”

_ Tell me about it _ , Kevin thought.

“It was given another chance,” the Beast said. “One remembers. One was there. One took the first payment of its heartbeat.”

The hand retracted, dissolving.

“It burned.”

The Beast stepped forward, shuddering with every step. He went on: “It has a heart which breaks curses. It is itself a cursed heart. One’s better half brought it back...but I made it pay.”

A cursed heart. Kevin knew that too well. But a heart that could break curses?

He stepped forward. The Beast flinched. 

His eyes found Thea, standing at the bottom of the staircase. She looked up at him and frowned. “What?”

“You’re not dead, Thea,” he said. “You’re stuck.”

“What?!”

Because Kevin knew that Thea didn’t die in this house. She ran away from an abusive lover and took refuge where she thought no one would find her, and woke up with half her breath stolen. He saw it all filtering through his mind, like a museum of the Beast’s work. She wanted to hide, so he made her invisible. She had to pay the price, so she was forced to live, stuck in space and time, well past her friends and family.

The Beast was watching him. “You’re covered in curses,” Kevin told him. “You’re not a beast. You’re lonely.”

A menagerie of trapped souls, big enough to fill a mansion. Maybe that was why Kevin burned him. A heart too full met a heart too empty — one that grew love and one who stole it. 

Kevin reached a hand forward, watched it disappear into the beast’s void, until he touched something cold and harsh. It stung and cut his hands to grab it, but he did so, hoping this would at least save Thea from a house she couldn’t leave.

“It could die,” the Beast warned him. “It might not get to live with it’s loved one.”

Kevin sighed. “That’s a chance I have to take.”

He crushed the heart and fell unconscious.


End file.
